


Ad Astra

by MorningEagle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningEagle/pseuds/MorningEagle
Summary: *Possible Season 4 Spoilers*Lilith and Reiner have had their share of ups and downs. One final outburst sends them on their separate ways. When the Scouts attack Marley, Lilith escapes to the one place she loves most. Will she regret her actions, or lack thereof?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Teen wolf





	Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first little drabble that I've decided to *finally* upload. It's just a short story between my own OC (Lilith) and the beautiful, the handsome, the AMAZING Reiner Braun. I'm not sure if this will tie into a future fanfic I write or not...we will see! Please note: this is my first writing piece in 12-ish years! I'm a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> *Ad Astra is Latin and translates to: To the stars through hardships.
> 
> <3

She escaped. 

Short of breath and tired, she kept running. She ran to the only place she knew would calm her; the ocean. 

Her mind was clouded with the terror of what she witnessed what felt like moments ago, but it was really a month. She had the time to prepare for her leave, but ended up running bare handed. She thought if she waited around in Marley long enough, she’d see Reiner. Her hope was to encourage him to go with her, but she never found him. Flashbacks invaded her mind now. The blood, people dying, the shooting, fires and chaos. It was everywhere. As soon as she saw the flash of light, she turned and began to run. She didn’t care where she wound up- as long as it wasn’t within Marley. At the least, she only needed somewhere to go to ground herself again before making her final move. The ocean was where she knew she’d be able focus and calm her mind.

The glistening of the ocean caught her eye just through the trees. She was almost there. Although she was so close, she swore she could still hear giant footsteps behind her. Maybe she was imagining things- she just wanted to be safe. She ran past the trees- her hair and her dress getting caught in the branches as she raced through. As soon as she passed the threshold, she stopped. She could feel the sweat on her chest as the cool ocean breeze blew over her. Hair stuck to her face and neck but she didn’t care. All she knew was that she was safe. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the salt air. It was just the sound of waves that surrounded her- the gulls were asleep. The moon rose the tide and she watched as the ocean pulled them back before releasing them against the sand with a wonderful force- strong, yet peaceful. She could feel her heart rate finally slowing. 

When she opened her eyes, she took her shoes off and stepped onto the fine sand. It was cool to the touch which was part of why she loved visiting the ocean at night. As she neared the shoreline, she dropped her shoes and walked right into the water. Her eyes gazed across the horizon. Somewhere, there must be a place that was completely safe. _Right?_

She closed her eyes hoping to get some tranquility but immediately saw his face. Reiner Braun.

_*Flashback*_

“I’ve only got a few years anyway, why don’t you just let me rot? It’s what I deserve.” Reiner leaned forward on his chair with his face in his hands. “Marley’s shield, my ass. Had I known the people over there on Paradis were like us, I never would have gone.” 

“But you didn’t.” she said calmly. She stood behind him, her eyes running over his curled form. “You didn’t know then, and that’s not your fault.”

“But I still went. Bertholdt and Annie wanted to leave, but I pushed them on. I forced them. And now…” he moved his hands from his face and looked at them thoroughly. He studied the lines on them as if in a last bout of desperation for a new fate. “Now where are they? Why aren’t they here with us? Why am I the one who’s back home?” 

She walked over to him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Reiner…I-” she was cut off by his sudden movement as he stood up and moved away.

“Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m not trying to, I just-”

“I don’t deserve this. Not the air I breathe, not the roof over my head, the food in my stomach, this life…” he turned to meet her gaze. Tears welled up in them which was a sight she had never seen before. “I don’t deserve you.”

She took a step towards him- the threat of tears burning her eyes. Reiner clenched his fists. 

“Please go.”

“Reiner, no. I don’t want to leave y-”

His face contorted into pure hate. The tears now ran down his cheeks and dotted the floor as he raised his voice at her for the first time.

“JUST LET ME DIE.”

_*End*_

She opened her eyes and was completely unaware that she was crying again. It was an awful memory, one that she wished would go away. That was her last conversation with Reiner before the attack on Marley. She wondered if he was okay. Regret was beginning to sink into her mind. What if she didn’t leave? What if she stubbornly stayed by his side? What if she yelled back about how he was being ridiculous and how she wouldn’t listen to a blubbering, pitiful fool? She took another deep breath before beginning a walk along the coastline. 

Occasionally she’d look out at the sea. The white caps glistened and the stars reflected on the water. Her eyes widened in awe as she noticed the most beautiful trail of stars stretch across the sky. For a moment she forgot the sadness and basked in the beauty of nature. A smile formed on her lips before she was pulled from her serenity. A muffled cry was heard behind her. 

Startled, she turned around. A figure was slouched on a piece of driftwood about 100 metres away. Thinking it was someone who had escaped the attack, she made her way over. She was still wary but she pushed on. 

As she neared the figure, she cleared her throat. “Hello? Are you okay?”

The figure remained slouched on the driftwood, head down and hands tangled in their hair. Maybe they were in distress and didn’t realize she was there. She slowly made her way over until she was standing directly infront of them. 

“ Hey...did you flee from Marley, too?”

As if they were in a trance, the figure looked up in an instant. She couldn’t help but let out a gasp once their eyes met. 

“Reiner?”

His face was red and his cheeks were glistening with his tears. Slowly, his hands fell down to his knees. He searched her over with wide eyes as if he was in disbelief. 

“L-Lilith…is that...really you?” he managed to choke out. The expression on his face went from shock to doubt. Just another hallucination. 

Without thinking, she smiled. Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded. “Reiner, it is me. It’s Lilith. I’m here.”

Reiner focused on her again. He stared into her eyes before looking her over again. He even checked the sand for a shadow before returning her gaze again.

_It really is her._

Suddenly, he was on his feet. In one swift moment he was in front of her. He pulled her into a tight embrace- his eyes gazed aimlessly out to the ocean as he held her close. Oh how he’d be in despair if this was yet another dream.

She wrapped her arms around him in return and buried her face into his chest. Once he felt her return his embrace, Reiner closed his eyes and let his face fall into her hair. More tears fell and he couldn’t help but let out a choked cry. 

“Please don’t let this be a dream, please…” he cried. The strength in his legs gave out and he found himself sinking to the ground. Lilith sank with him until they were both on their knees. Naturally, she pulled him close and his head rested against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and let one hand get tangled gently in his golden locks. She could feel him trembling as he held in his cries. His hands reached up to hold her arms.

“It’s really me, Reiner. I promise.”

They stayed like that for a while as Reiner calmed down. The sound of the waves was all they heard in the distance as they held each other. There was no doubt in the other’s mind that they wanted nothing more than to stay like that for as long as they could. His tremors slowly came to an end and his breathing regulated and even still- Lilith said nothing as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. 

When enough time passed, Reiner finally pulled away. He sat next to Lilith and dried his eyes as he inhaled deeply. She watched him silently and waited for him to be ready to speak. 

“I thought…” he began, his voice grave. “ I thought I lost you.”  
Lilith remained silent and turned to look at the ocean. Both of their backs were towards the forest that was separating the world from their sanctuary. 

Reiner was calm now. The wind gently blew through his hair. “I wasn’t expecting any of it.” 

Keeping her gaze to the ocean, Lilith rested her hand over his which was resting on the sand between them. “I know.”

Reiner’s breath hitched and he turned to look at her. _God she’s beautiful._

She was remarkable. Even after everything. She knew of his past. She knew what he thought of himself. Even after his blow out at their last meet up, she still remained so calm and welcoming to him. _Why? Why does she stay with me?_

“Lilith...why? Why do you continue to back me up after everything?”

Without missing a beat, Lilith smiled. “Because fate gave you a cruel life. You were a child. Despite everything that was drilled into you, you had a change of heart. I know you.”

She turned to him- a look of disbelief was written all over his face. She laced her fingers with his and smiled more. “And although you only have a short amount of time left, I want you to feel love. Unconditional, genuine, warm love.”

He was taken aback by her words. No one had ever put it into perspective for him like that before. He had no idea how to respond. 

Her eyes began to glisten as tears threatened them once more. “I love you...Reiner. I really, really do.”

A sigh of relief passed his lips as he smiled. In a swift moment, his free hand cupped the side of her face and pulled her close. Both of their hearts began to beat faster and Lilith’s stomach fluttered as she melted under his touch and gaze. 

“I love you, too.”

Finally, Reiner closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his in a warm kiss. It was soft and loving- not at all aggressive. Lilith’s free hand came up to his face before slowly moving to the back of his neck. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Reiner’s hand that was tangled in hers came up to grasp her lower back and their bodies shifted. They slowly found themselves sinking downwards until Lilith’s back was in the cool sand. Reiner propped himself over her, the hand that was on her back made it’s way to her waist. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss just long enough so he could look at her. Their eyes met again and both were clouded in a lustful haze. He gently brushed the hair from her face and smiled. No words could encompass what he was feeling. Finally, he leaned down to kiss her once more. Lilith could feel him smile against her lips. The thought of being able to be with her, even for just this moment, was enough to make his remaining time feel less of a curse and more like paradise.


End file.
